Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap
by ArchAngelofDeath1994
Summary: Harry Potter has died before his time. Fate and Destiny are not happy so they have Harry sent back in time, only a minor problem occurs. Response to Whitetigerwolf's Hellatrix Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 **So this is a response to Whitetigerwolf's Hellatrix Challenge. I saw it and just had to try it.**

 **Requirements:**

\- Harry must die and meet his Grim Reaper **(Check)**

\- Harry must be sent back in time by his Grim Reaper, for failing to fulfill his destiny **(Check)**

\- The Reaper must make a mistake, and accidently put Harry in Bellatrix Lestrange's Body (referred to as Hellatrix for simplicity in this challenge, please don't rename Bellatrix Hellatrix when Harry becomes her) **(Check)**

\- Due to this mistake, rather than fulfill his destiny himself, Harry is forced to help his younger self fulfill it **(Check)**

\- Harry must either gain Bellatrix's memories and knowledge, or their personalities must merge somewhat **(Check)**

\- Hellatrix must become frustrated with younger Harry's behavior at some point, and wonder if he/she was really that idiotic **(Check)**

\- Harry MUST be straight before being put in Bellatrix's body (Though becoming Hellatrix can change this if you want, for whatever reasons), this means that while Hellatrix can be paired with man or woman, young Harry must be paired with a female if you do any pairing. **(Check)**

 **Recomended:**

\- FemSlash **(Check)**

\- Young Harry/Hermione **(Maybe)**

\- Hellatrix/Fleur **(Maybe)**

\- Hellatrix/Amelia Bones **(Maybe)**

\- Hellatrix/Narcissa ( **Maybe)**

\- Hellatrix/Sirius **(No)**

\- Hellatrix/Remus **(No)**

\- Hellatrix/Hermione **(No)**

\- Hellatrix being a little unstable due to Bellatrix influence in her mind **(Check)**

\- The Reaper informing Hellatrix how to remove the dark mark, or removing it themselves, as an apology for putting Harry in the wrong body

\- The dark mark fading because Bellatrix, not Hellatrix, was who it was branded on

 **Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry jerked up all of a sudden taking massive gulps of air as he looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he was in an office with dark gray walls. He also noticed a book shelf to the side of the room with a couple of books on it. He saw a large wooden desk with an empty chair behind it. He saw a dead looking potted tree in the corner of the room. Harry thought that it looked a lot like an office a judge or an attorney would use.

Soon Harry began to wonder how he had gotten here as the last thing he remembered was being in the Chamber of Death fighting off Lucius Malfoy when Bellatrix had cast an unknown spell at him. The next thing he knew was Remus yelling for him to get down and being pushed out of the way of the spell by Sirius. Sadly Sirius had pushed him towards the Veil of Death and his foot had been against a stone that caused him to trip. He had then felt as though he was being surrounded by misty water that was pulling him towards something. He could remember hearing horrified screams calling out to him before everything went dark.

Soon a woman in an all black pant suit, she also had on a black dress shirt entered the room. She had smooth pale skin and cold crystal ice blue eyes. She had long black hair tied up in a bun. She looked at Harry and shook her head in annoyance before she walked over to the desk and pulled out a file. She looked at Harry and said, "Please take a seat Mr. Potter. We have a lot to discuss as well as a lot of red tape and paperwork to go through."

Harry looked the woman wondering who she was, before slowly made his way towards the chair and said down. The woman looked at Harry and said, "First off Mr. Potter, I am your case worker Grim Reaper 147952. But for the simplicity of getting through all of this quickly, please call me Celeste. Now, I am a Grim Reaper, a case worker who takes care of the souls that wish to pass on to the afterlife. There are many of us as the Multiverse theory that if you make one decision, there is another you in another universe or dimension making a different decision. And before you ask, Death is a primordial being that exists beyond time and space. Also as of this moment, we are currently outside of time and space." She looked up at Harry to making sure he was following along. Sadly he looked as though he was still processing all of this.

She began reading over the file before stating, "What I currently have open and reading is your file. You were supposed to survive the incident in the Ministry that night. But since you died, you have caused quite a mess as both Fate, who is a colossal bitch I might add, and Destiny are throwing a tantrum. As you know, you currently have a prophecy tied to you and it was suppose to be completed within a few years. The contents of the prophecy as stated " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ " This means that you are suppose to defeat the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, Thomas Riddle. Now, since this prophecy was left uncompleted, you will be sent back to a younger version of you with your memories still intact. There are three time periods that you can pick. One is the summer just before you start Hogwarts, the second is just after your third year, and the final is the summer before you fifth year. I will let you think about it while I get everything else ready."

Harry nodded and truly thought about it, he immediately thought against the summer before his fifth year as that left no time to get ready for the fight against Voldemort. While the summer just after third year gave him more time, the summer just before fifth year gave him the most time to get ready for the fight to come. With that decision in mind, he looked up at Celeste and said, "I choose the summer just before my first year at Hogwarts."

Celeste smiled and said, "Good, you're not as dumb as you look. Now, you need some information before we send you back. You are a Master of Death. This means that you are chosen by Death to fight against those who try to cheat us. Being the Master of Death makes you harder to kill, for example you are immune to the Killing Curse and poisons take longer to become effective, but you can still die. You will also live longer than the average witch or wizard. You gain knowledge and also can easily use darker aspects of magic such as blood magic and necromancy. Your ancestor, Ignotus Peverell was such a champion. What you need to know is that Thomas Riddle has created objects that are used as protections against us, these objects are called Horcruxes. They are objects that one places a soul inside, through a fowl ritual that rips the soul apart into tiny pieces, and it keeps them tied to mortality. We know when a witch or wizard creates one, but not what the object used is, where they hide them, how many are created, otherwise we would not have need for the Masters of Death. We know that there are more than two since you destroyed one in your second year and when you came to us, your scar was cleansed of such a foul piece of magic." At the thought of Voldemort's soul being inside his scar, Harry turned several shades of green and looked ready to throw up.

Celeste looked at Harry and said, "No getting sick in my office. Now, I need you to also understand that once we send you back, we will immediately remove the soul fragment in your scar as well as give you the best Occulemency shields since we do not need those who would help Thomas and harm you to learn about all of this information. Now, if you understand all of this, I need you to sign a few things to state that you understand what I have told you."

It took almost an hour to sign everything and Harry's hand was bugging him, but he was ready to go back and stop Voldemort. He looked at Celeste as she said, "Now that all your paperwork has been filed, I need you to place your hand on the runestone and it will send you to your younger self. Once there, I will contact you and make sure everything has gone smoothly." A large stone soon appeared with a glowing misty blue rune on it. Harry carefully stepped forward and placed his hand on the stone. The rune glowed brightly before everything went black.

 **Here is Chapter 1. Please review and let me know of what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 **Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap**

 **Chapter 2**

 _1991, Azkaban Prison_

Slowly, everything around Harry became known as though he was waking up from a nice night of sleep. Harry groaned as he felt stiff for some reason, and froze as he heard his voice. It sounded familiar for some reason but not like his normal one. He also immediately noticed that his body felt different as well. Opening his eyes, he noticed he was looking through a mess of black curly hair. He glanced around and noticed that he was in a large cell looking room and saw no light coming through a window and it was also extremely cold. Finding that odd, he looked down and froze. He noticed that his body was larger than what his 10 year old body had been as well as two very large fleshy orbs on his chest. Harry gulped and slowly reached his hand down and cupped his crotch and noticed a lack of familiar equipment. Noticing a puddle on the ground, Harry leaned over it and froze at the sight. There, staring back at him was the familiar face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry did the only logical thing at the moment that anyone would do in such a predicament, he screamed like a girl.

Harry began panicking and looking around, trying to figure out why he was in this psychopath's body. Harry soon caught the sight of a very nervous looking Celeste. Harry looked her dead in the eye and scream out, "What the bloody hell happened to me? How did I end up in this bitch's body?" Celeste gulped before saying, "You see, I haven't sent someone back before and while there is a manual, I decided that I knew what I was doing so I didn't read it. What should have happened was that the stone was supposed to be calibrated to latch onto your magical signature and then take you to the selected time. But after I read the manual, I realized that I calibrated the runes to latch onto Bellatrix's magic as her spell was so close to you when you died. So it seems you are now Bellatrix Lestrange. From what I can tell, her soul was absorbed by yours and you now inhabit her body. I cannot tell you what to expect because there is no record of this to my knowledge. So until I find a way to reverse this, you are stuck in this body." Harry only frowned more as Celeste spoke.

Celeste looked at Harry and said, "Let me make it up to you. First, I will remove the dark mark from your left arm. Next I will allow you access to Bellatrix's mind so can know what she knows. Finally I will give you an animagus form of your choice." Harry held out his arm and Celeste placed her hand over the mark. Harry felt a burning sensation for a bit, and as soon as it started, it had stopped just as quickly. Celeste then placed her had on Harry's head and allowed him access to Bellatrix's entire mind. He got a massive headache when the knowledge poured into his mind. He looked at Celeste and said, "I want you to fix this body as though it was never in Azkaban as well. And as for the anamagus, I say allow me to turn into a black raven as well as the information of how to change into said animagus form and how to use it." Celeste nodded and quickly did both of those things. Once she was done, a fist connected with her face. She grabbed her nose and looked through blurred eyes and saw the smirking face of Bellatrix. Celeste muttered out, "Karma is a true bitch, just like her twin sister Fate. Why they called her Destiny I will never know."

She then heard Harry say, "Now I need to get out of here. But the question is where I go. I am in the body of one of the most dangerous and wanted women." Harry went through both his and Bellatrix's mind before coming to a conclusion that he really didn't like. He had to go visit Bellatrix's older sister, Andromeda Tonks née Black. Quickly going over the information in his mind, Harry slowly changed into his animagus form. Giving his wings an experimental stretch, Harry then took off and flew around before finding a small pebble and picking it up with his beak. He flew back into the prison and flew to Rodolphus Lestrange's cell and dropped the pebble into his mouth. He did the same thing to Rabastan Lestrange before leaving to the last known location of Andromeda's home. He remembered Tonks had mentioned during one time that sat talking, of where she had lived.

 _1991, Home of Ted and Andromeda Tonks_

While it had taken a couple of days, Harry landed on the tree outside of the Tonks family home. Harry quickly did a couple of circles around the house and noticed that only Andromeda was home at the moment. Quickly landing in back yard, Harry was able to hop through an open window in the master bedroom. Harry heard the shower running and carefully poked his head in the bathroom. Seeing that Andromeda was in the shower, he went to check the room for her wand as it would not be good to get hit with a killing curse or stunner. Once he saw it on the dresser next to the bathroom door, he changed back from his animagus form and picked up her wand. He then sat on the bed in the room and began to think about how things were going to go. Soon Harry heard the shower turn off and watched as the bathroom door opened. He heard a horrified gasp and watched as she tried to go for her wand only to realize that it was in Harry's hand.

Harry quickly used a silencing charm on Andromeda and spoke, "I need you to listen to what I am about to tell you. I Harry James Potter, do here by swear on my magic that what I am about to tell you is the truth and that I will explain everything to the best of my abilities. So I say, so mote it be." There was a flash and Harry cast a counter curse to the silencing charm on Andromeda. Andromeda gasped and let go of the towel she was holding. Harry blushed and quickly turned away from the scene. He coughed and used the wand to point to the ground in which he heard shuffling and Andromeda stutter out for him to wait in the kitchen while she dressed, Harry nodded and went to the kitchen to wait.

It was ten minutes later that Andromeda walked into the room and asks, "What the bloody hell is going on? How can you look like my deranged Death Eater sister and use a magical oath stating your name is the Harry Potter and have magic accept the oath?" Harry looked at Andromeda and said, "Please wait till I finish the story?" Andromeda nodded for now as Harry still had her wand. Harry told her everything he could explain as there was a lot he still didn't know. It took a few hours but he finally got through it. Andromeda looked shocked and didn't know what to say.

A tense silence hung in the room until Andromeda asked, "What should I call you? From what you have told me, you are neither Harry nor Bellatrix but at the same time you are both." The frist thing that poped into Harry's mind was Sirius calling him Hellatrix. Harry shuddered at the thought of being called that and wanted to use the Cruciatus on Sirius for some reason.

 _1991, Azkaban Prison_

An inmate with shaggy black hair raised his fist in the air while he slept, only to lower it a few seconds later and shudder violently as though hell had frozen over.

 _1991, Home of Ted and Andromeda Tonks_

Harry had the sudden urge to cackle madly before he shook it off and looked at Andromeda. He thought for a moment and then said, "Call me Trixie. I know that Bellatrix hated being called that and I think it is fitting to have such a name used, now I also require you to give an oath to keep this a secret." Andromeda smirked and looked at the time. Realizing that Ted would be coming home soon, and he would probably not react well to seeing Trixie, she quickly agreed and gave an oath to hold Trixie's secrets. Before she could even mention it, Harry told her that he needed to see about getting a new wand from Knockturn Alley and then would need to check on his past self. He quickly turned into a Raven and flew out of the kitchen window that was opened. Andromeda only hoped that everything would be ok. She was just glad that her daughter Nymphadora would be at a friend's house for the week.

 **Here is Chapter 2. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Also send ideas for who you would want to see in the relationship for Trixie and I will eventually put it up in a poll.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 _ **This chapter does contain some adult content. If you do not want to read about it, then I will have it marked in bold so you may skip it if you wish. Now, it is time for what you have been waiting for.**_

 **Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap**

 **Chapter 3**

 _1991, Knockturn Alley_

It had taken Harry about an hour to get to London. Once there, he quickly searched for an abandoned alley so he could apparate to Knockturn Alley. Quickly finding one, he looked around to make sure he was alone and apparated to a small space between two buildings in Knockturn Alley. Once he gave himself a check over to make sure he didn't splinch himself, Harry poked his head out from between the buildings and immediately spotted a drunken wizard walking towards him. Once the wizard was close enough, Harry pulled him into where he was hiding and immediately found his wand in his pocket. Quickly stunning him, Harry then cast a small notice me not charm to hide the wizard so he wouldn't be killed. He then searched the wizard to find and auror badge and a large bag of galleons. Seeing the auror badge, Harry looked at the wizard's face and sneered when he saw it was John Dawlish. Quickly taking the wand and bag of galleons, Harry was barely able to resist the urge to use the Cruciatus on the auror.

Before leaving the hiding spot, Harry put glamours on himself and the rags he was wearing, as well as putting a light Notice-me-not on the glamours. Once the charms were firmly in place, Harry walked out into the Alley and slowly made his way looking at the stores. And saw a clothing store with a nice looking black trench coat and a pair of boots that match. Knowing that he needed to get clothes, Harry walked in and looked around for a bit. Harry picked up a black corset, with black dragon hide pants. He also picked up some undergarments and walked up to the store clerk. He looked to the coat and boots on display and asked, "What is that coat and the matching boots made out of?"

The clerk looked at Harry and said, "The coat is two layers of blackened basilisk hide with basilisk scales in between the layers of hide. The boots are made of blackened basilisk hide." Harry knew that if a Death Eater or any sort of criminal bought the coat and boots, it would cause a lot of problems for the aurors, so he asked how much everything would cost. He was told everything would total to eighty thousand galleons. He looked at the bag and noticed a note on it saying that it was one hundred thousand galleons to go to Fudge's campaign funds from Lucius Malfoy. He paid the clerk who quickly put everything in a bag for Harry. Harry asked if there was a place he could change into his new clothing and was told there was a room in the back. Harry went to the back and quickly changed without looking at himself. Once he was changed, he quickly banished that prison rags and left the store and thanked the clerk on the way out.

Walking around, Harry spotted a wand shop and decided to enter it. The shop owner looked at Harry and asked him to follow him to the back. Once in the back, Harry was asked to run his hand over the wand woods to see which would match him best. After doing this for a few minutes, he felt and electrical surge go through him when he touched a familiar white wood. The shop owner pulled out some wand cores and asked Harry to repeat the process; Harry felt the same electrical surge over a red and gold feather and long black hair. The shop owner then asked if Harry would like a wand holster and if so, what would he like it made of. Harry picked a basilisk hide wand holster that had been mentioned.

Harry was then asked to return in an hour to retrieve the completed wand. Harry decided to walk around and see if there were any other stores that had anything he might need. Sadly nothing caught his attention. Walking around, a woman in a cloak walked up to Harry and asked if he wanted to have a good time. The woman was beautiful with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The woman ran her hand along his arm and stroked his cheek, and he suddenly had a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He decided it was a bad idea and declined and would talk to Andromeda later as he needed to learn about his new body and how to take care of it. A part of him wanted to curse himself for his stupidity of not asking before he left but decided that it was useless at the moment. Harry eventually made his way back to the shop and shown his new Yew wand with a dual core of Phoenix feather wrapped in a Thestral hair. Both the wand and holster cost two thousand galleons. Once everything was paid for, Harry walked out of the shop and put Dawlish's wand back where he had found it. He quickly apparated away seconds after he cast the reviving spell.

 _1991, London_

Harry landed in the alley and looked around to see if anyone had spotted him. Harry spotted four people that did not hear or see what had happened. Noticing that they were dealing drugs deep in the alley, Harry stunned them and took the money they had. Quickly counting the money he had taken, he pocketed five thousand pounds and changed into his animagus form and flew to the Tonks residence.

 _1991, Tonks Residence_

Harry flew around the house for a moment and noticed that only Andromeda, who was washing dishes, seemed to be at the house. Harry flew into the open kitchen window and landed on the counter. As soon as he landed, Andromeda said, Ted left this afternoon for a job conference in York. He is going to be gone for a couple of days. You also don't have to worry about Nymphadora for a few days either, as she will be at a friend's house until the end of June." Harry changed back into his normal form before saying, "I forgot to ask earlier before I left, but I am going to need to learn about how to act as a female as well as how to take care of this body. Would it also to be able to learn anything that you think I should know?" Andromeda nodded and said, "Tonight we can go over hygiene such as shaving and how to properly clean your body. Then tomorrow we can spend time going over your body its normal functions. After that it will depend on what you need to know and what you gain from Bellatrix's memories." The smirk on Andromeda's face really did not bring comfort to Harry.

Andromeda soon had Harry follow her to the master bedroom and walked into the closet. She then pulled out a bag and put all of the contents of the bag and said, "I figured that you might be back. So I went to the market after Ted left and picked up some razors, body wash, shampoo and conditioner that smell like what Bellatrix use to use when she was younger. I also picked up a tooth brush, toothpaste and a brush. Once Bellatrix's memories merge with your own, we can order you a permanent hair removal potion that came out last year. While you are showering, I would spend some time exploring your new body and understand some of the reactions that come with it." Andromeda then proceeded to explain to Harry of how to take care of his new body.

It was a while later that a blushing Harry entered the bathroom and proceeded to strip. He knew he had to get over this as it was a necessity. He carefully grabbed the razor on placed the wand on the sink counter. Once he got into the shower, he proceeded to shave carefully as he could. He started with his legs and moved to his arm pits. Thankfully he only cut himself accidently twice on the legs. He thought about shaving the pubic hair but decided to wait until Andromeda got the hair removal potion. Setting the razor down on the side of the bathtub, he got the body wash and decided to do what Andromeda had suggested.

 _ **Mature Content Start**_

He slowly felt his body as he washed it. He started to wash his breasts and felt his breath quicken, especially when his had went over his nipples. He decided to play with his nipples for a bit and soon felt them getting hard. He decided to give them an experimental tug to see if he would like it and gasped in pleasure at the tugging sensation. He let his right hand slowly slide down and caress his body until he got his hips. Gently sliding his hand in between his legs, he slowly and gently began to rub his labia, gasping in surprise. He soon parted his labia and hit a spot that made him very weak in his knees. He began to slowly run a finger in a circular motion that sent an electrical heat through him.

He stated to feel a slick wetness running down his thighs and an ache that only got worse. He inserted his middle finger into his aching pussy and began to move it around until he found a rhythm that he enjoyed. He bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out and felt a pressure building up that was waiting to explode inside him. Feeling as though the pressure was nowhere close to releasing, he added his ring finger into his pussy and began to move them in the rhythm he enjoyed. He felt extremely close to the pressure releasing but it was just out of reach. He began to run his thumb along the spot that sent electrical fire though his system and that seemed to bring him over the edge. He felt his inner walls clamp down and the pressure seemed to rush out of him like a tidal wave. He had to lean on the shower wall to keep from falling on his knees.

 _ **Mature Content End**_

Harry quickly finished up his shower and got into some sweats and shirt that belonged to Ted, since Andromeda was 1.71 meters compared to Harry's 1.84 meter height. Harry collected his stuff and placed them in the guest room he was going to be staying in for the next couple of nights. He walked by Andromeda who looked at him and have a knowing smirk as he walked by. He blushed and told her goodnight and that he would see her in the morning. Quickly climbing into the bed, Harry had little trouble falling asleep. His last though was on the possibilities that the future held.

 **Here is Chapter 3. First off, this was my first time writing a mature scene, so if you have any advice then let me know so I can do better next time. I am going to do a poll for who Trixie should be paired with. Later on I am going to put up a poll for who Harry should be paired with. While Bellatrix was in 1951, I wanted her to be a bit younger in this story so Andromeda was born in 1953 and Bellatrix was born in 1956and Narcissa was born in 1960.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 **Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap**

 **Chapter 4**

 _June 2, 1991, Tonks Residence_

Harry slowly woke up and stretched. He was shocked at the dream last night only to have everything come back to him and have him realize that it was not a dream. He slowly got out of the bed and straightened the sheets before grabbing his stuff and entering the bathroom. Once he had finished with the natural morning ritual, he put his stuff back into the guest room and headed to the kitchen.

Harry saw Andromeda cooking and sat at the table saying good morning as he passed by her. Andromeda carried two plates with her and set one in front of Harry and said, "First of all, what happened last night was completely natural. So you don't need to be ashamed about it. Once you finish breakfast, I will go over how the female body works and how to act. Over the next few weeks I will also be taking notes on how you act and what you do and don't do. I also ordered the hair removal potion for you and I will explain of how to apply it. Depending on what Bellatrix's memories reveal, we might be able to get Amelia Bones on our side and might be able to help get you free." Harry nodded and slowly finished his breakfast, and began the most awkward morning of his life.

Over the next two weeks, Harry slowly learned more about his new body and how to take care of it. Harry had also taken to buying some psychology books as he thought it might help him some in both the magical and muggle world. Bellatrix's memories slowly integrated with his own, making him more confused about who he was. He was thankful for Andromeda being there to help him through this otherwise he wasn't sure what he would do. As usual, Andromeda would leave to work at Saint Mungo's during the week and Harry would sit and read the psychology books as well as any books he could find on magic. He also spent time going through and organizing Bellatrix's memories, and came across useful information.

During the memory sorting, Harry noticed a single memory that caught his attention. Tom Riddle was sitting near Bellatrix's father, Cygnus. Bellatrix questioned Tom's past and said unless he could prove he was a pureblood, he would be a fraud in her eyes. This annoyed Tom and he had proceeded to use constant Legilimency on Bellatrix until her Occlumency shields broke under the pressure. It caused massive trauma to Bellatrix which would explain her insanity. Tom then essentially rewrote her personality to want to join him and willing to accept the dark mark. Harry immediately told Andromeda this when she got back from Saint Mungo's, and then planned on how to get Amelia Bones' help to be free. Andromeda then set up a meeting with Amelia concerning a private matter.

Harry was slowly starting to think less of having a males mind and more of having a females mind. She also noticed that she was staring to less like Harry or Bellatrix and more like a combination of both. The days before the meeting with Amelia was spent going over what would be needed to make sure Trixie would be able to be free and walk around public with little fear. Harry was also researching the dark mark and finding a way to make a ward or detection spell for the upcoming fight.

 _June 17, 1991, Tonks Residence_

Amelia had taken the Knight Bus to the Tonks residence. She had been shocked to see a letter from Andromeda asking for her as it was an emergency pertaining to justice. She was concerned that something was wrong and was ready for the worst. Walking up to the door, Amelia knocked and waited for Andromeda or Ted to answer the door. Once Andromeda opened the door, she greeted Amelia and led her into the living room.

Amelia looked at Andromeda and said, "I'm shocked that you asked me to come over. I was worried that something was wrong when you said it was urgent." Andromeda nodded and replied, "Sorry if I worried you, but what I am about to tell you is hard to understand so I am going to take an oath of what I know is the truth as far as I am aware of." Just as she was about give her oath, Harry walked through the door carrying a bag of books. Amelia jumped up with her wand in her hand when Andromeda stepped in front of her saying, "This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Please listen to her and she will explain everything, but we need an oath of secrecy. It would be hazardous if this information was to get out." Amelia hesitated for a moment but nodded and gave the oath of secrecy.

Harry had quickly set the books she had bought in the guest room and returned just as Amelia had given her oath. Harry, in return, gave an oath that what she was about to say was the truth to the best of her knowledge. She then proceeded to tell Amelia of how she ended up in this body and all she knew about Bellatrix. Amelia was shocked and glad she had given an oath of secrecy. Soon Harry asked, "How do we proceed from here? I know our biggest obstacle will be Augusta Longbottom, as well as Dumbledore. We might be able to use the former Death Eaters to get me freed but at the same time, most likely not."

Amelia nodded and said she would figure something out and then come to them to see what they thought. In the mean time, Amelia asked Harry to lay low and stay out of the wizarding world for as long as she could. Harry nodded and said she had gotten a job working in a bookstore for the time being.

 _June 30, 1991, Tonks Residence_

Today Nymphadora would be coming home, and everyone was tense. Amelia had been able to use Veritaserum and have Harry answer truthfully using Bellatrix's memories. She believed that it would allow Harry to be free to walk around in the magical world. Harry had mentioned that once she was free, she might see about being a hit witch or a professor at Hogwarts if she could out maneuver Dumbledore.

Nymphadora had just told her friends bye as she walked into the house. She spotted her mother and a woman she recognized as Amelia Bones. She then spotted a taller black haired version of her mother. Immediately realizing that this was Bellatrix Lestrange, Nymphadora had her wand in her hand within a few seconds impressing the women in the room women. Andromeda wandlessly disarmed her daughter only to see a smaller wand in her other hand, impressing the women gathered. Andromeda then stood in front of her daughter and had her sit down and listen to what was going on. Once everything had been explained, Nymphadora was shocked and said nothing for a bit of time. She then sarcastically asked, "Am I going to find out that Lucius Malfoy is some misunderstood ballerina?" This caused Harry to have a flash memory and cry out, "Shite, I need to save Lucretia!" Harry then apparated out making everyone to stare at the space wondering what happened and who Lucretia was.

 **Here is Chapter 4. I hope all you lovely readers are enjoying this story so far. It will be a bit of time to update as I have to deal with advanced classes so I won't be updating as much. Please review as it helps me know if you are liking it or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 **Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap**

 **Chapter 5**

 _June 30, 1991, Tonks Residence_

Everyone looked at one another when Nymphadora said, "What the bloody hell was that about? And who the hell is Lucretia?" Andromeda turned to her daughter and said, "Watch your language Nymphadora." Nymphadora turned to her mother while her hair turned red and said, "Mum, stop calling me that." Andromeda didn't even look phased as she said, "I named you Nymphadora and that is what I will call you."

Amelia coughed to get the other women's attention and said, "While her language was a bit crass, I must agree with your daughter. Have you ever heard the name Lucretia before or any mention of such a person?" Andromeda shook her head and said, "No, I haven't heard the name before. But I am not shocked right now as the mood swings and random behavior has happened over the past month.

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _June 3, 1991, Tonks Residence_

 _Andromeda was sitting in the living room when Harry walked in. Harry looked at Andromeda and frowned as she said, "I am going to be visiting some friends from Hogwarts. I will be gone for a while and I want to make sure you will be alright."Harry snarled and said, "I don't bloody care what you do with your Blood traitorous friends and mudblood whores. But then again, you never cared to what would happen to Cissy or myself when you left with you mudblood lover and had that half-blood filth of a spawn." Harry then stalked off to his room and closed the door behind him. Andromeda took a few minutes to calm herself down as the words stung deeply. Andromeda then wrote in the notebook and wrote down that Bellatrix had taken over the mindset a few minutes ago and was glad that no violence had occurred._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Andromeda looked at Amelia and said, "Other incidents have happened over the past month, such as using the term mudblood or blood traitors. It has gotten better but I have a request. Can Nymphadora stay with you until Hogwarts starts? While I doubt something bad will happen, I would hate to be at work when another episode could happen, while Nymphadora is here alone with Bella." Amelia understood and agreed to the request. The women sat down in the living room and waited for Harry to return.

About two hours later, they heard the familiar crack of apparition and jumped up with their wants pointed at the intruder to see the form of Bellatrix, although covered in blood, carrying a small body with long blonde hair. Seeing that the body in Harry's arms was severely bruised with what looked like bones that had been broken and not been reset and covered in blood, Andromeda had Harry follow her to the master bedroom. Amelia had Nymphadora go and back up some clothes before calling three house elves, two to help Andromeda with what she needed and the other to take Nymphadora to Bones Manor.

Amelia waited in the living room for about four hours before Harry and Andromeda walked into the room looking exhausted and in the need of a strong drink. Amelia looked and Harry and asked, "What happened and what is going on? And whose blood are you covered in?" Harry looked up and said, "When Nymphadora asked if she was going to find out that Lucius Malfoy is some misunderstood ballerina, I remembered a small fragment about the girl in the other room. Her name is Lucretia Malfoy and she was supposedly kidnapped when she was about two years old. I remember she use to dance around and Cissy called Lucretia, her little ballerina. I remember overhearing Rodolphus and Rabastan discussing the success of the kidnapping and where they had her. I believe Lucretia's kidnapping was used to try and control Cissy but I am not sure. And for whose blood I am covered in, well that will take a bit of time."

 _ **Flash Back Start**_

 _June 30, 1991, Secret Location_

 _Harry apparated in the wood where the edge of the ward lines to the safe house that Lucretia was being held at. Harry carefully added Anti-Portkey, and Anti-Apparition wards so no one could escape. Another ward was added to disrupt the floo network. Once the wards were set, Harry let out Bellatrix's infamous cackle and slowly started attacking the Death Eaters outside. The first Death Eater Harry had taken out, she used a spell to rip most skin from his left side off, and break open his ribs and a small bit of his lung was removed. The next spell to kill a Death Eater Harry used a spell he saw Snape teach the other Death Eaters, which shredded his chest. Quickly cutting through the death eaters, Harry slowly made her way through the house and checking each room for Lucretia._ _Once she found Lucretia, there was only one Death Eater left guarding her. Harry hit the man with a banishing charm and proceeded to use a Sectumsempra on his mouth and then healed the skin so he couldn't talk. She then proceeded to use the Cruciatus on him before getting bored. She noticed that he had dropped something and walked over to check on what it was. Seeing that the item was an auror badge, Harry hit the man with a withering curse and pocketed the auror badge to take to Amelia. Carefully picking up Lucretia, Harry carried her out of the house before hitting it with_ _Fiendfyre and walked away as a Hyena made of the hellish fire ravaged the woods and safe house. The hellish flames overtook the woods and lashed around Harry but never touched her nor did it even harm_ _Lucretia. If anyone would have seen Harry, they would have noticed that the blood and ash that covered her but mostly they would have seen the hellish flaming red eyes that glowed with dangerous power as she walked through the fire, making her look like a demoness reborn. Soon she reached the edge of the wards and apparated out to take Lucretia to Andromeda for the time being._

 _ **Flash Back End**_

 _June 3, 1991, Tonks Residence_

Both Amelia, who was glaring at the badge on the coffee table, and Andromeda were shocked to realize just how powerful Harry had become and were glad that she was on their side. Soon Harry looked at Amelia and said, "We need to try and get Augusta Longbottom on our side and get me freed since I doubt that was the only auror who served the Death Eaters. And I have no doubt that they might recognize my artistic nature. If they find it will suit them, they will have me eliminated.

Amelia nodded and sent a messenger patronus to ask Augusta to meet her in her office as she needed to discuss something important. Amelia then apparated directly to her office and planned of how to tell Augusta the information about Harry and tried to figure out of how to get her to help or remain neutral.

 **Here is Chapter 5. I am working on three stories at a time so my updates are going to be a bit slow. I am not going to abandon my stories and if I get writers block, then I will post a notice until I am able to start up again. As always my lovely readers, review and let me know how you are enjoying the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 **Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap**

 **Chapter 6**

 _July 1, 1991, Ministry of Magic_

Amelia sat in the Bones family seat while Cornelius Fudge talked about some of the changes to vote on. The talk she had with Augusta Longbottom had been a tense one but at least she was willing to hear Amelia out on what she had to say.

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _June 30, 1991, Ministry of Magic_

 _Amelia sat in her office waiting for Madame Longbottom to arrive, she had a bottle of Firewhiskey and two tumblers out since this meeting would not be an easy one. Amelia had scanned her office for any listening charms and planned to do the same to Augusta once she arrived. Soon a knock was heard at the door and a regal looking woman walked in. Amelia quickly closed the door and scanned the woman, glad to find that no potions or charms were detected._

 _Amelia motioned for Augusta to sit while she quickly filled a tumbler and handed it to the other woman. Amelia filled a tumbler and sat across while saying, "Thank you for coming here on such short notice Madame Longbottom, I needed to talk to you soon because of what evidence I have come across pertaining to someone that has done some terrible things and I know you would be better to hear this now. I only ask that you wait till the end of what I have to say before you make any decisions." Augusta looked concerned but nodded, wondering why she was called here today._

 _Amelia sighed and said, "A few days ago, I was contacted by Andromeda Tonks née Black to discuss some information. I arrived at her house and was told that had come across someone who had been twisted by You-Know-Who into doing things against their will. I was shocked and when I went to ask who she was talking about, her sister Bellatrix walked in the house. Now here is where it is complicated and I need you to wait on the explanation. I was about to attack when Andromeda told me to listen to what Bellatrix had to say. When we sat down and talked, she allowed Veritaserum to be used as well as taking an oath that she was telling the truth as far as she was aware of. It seems that her before her seventh year at Hogwarts, Bellatrix stood before You-Know-Who and questioned his blood purity as well as other things, not buying who he was. This pissed him off and raped her mind with a powerful attack of Legilimency and destroyed her mental shields with ease before he rewrote he mind to be totally loyal to him and only him to the point one could call it an obsession"_

 _Amelia looked at saw the look of rage and disbelief on Augusta's face and only hoped that she would at least remain neutral on the matter when she was done. Amelia sighed and continued, "This went on until recently, both Andromeda and myself believe that the multiple exposures to the Dementors may have destroyed her mind enough that the old Bellatrix was able to resurface. Everything she did then could be considered that she was under the Imperius Curse. When I was there, I have watched and noticed that while Bellatrix Lestrange can appear, since her mind is still split, Bella Black is the more dominant personality. Right now she is getting help from her sister to get better, and while it is a slow process she is making progress. I am telling you this, is because soon it will be discovered that she is missing from Azkaban and a massive hunt will be underway. I am not saying that you have to forgive her right away or forget what she did, but what I am asking is that you at least remain neutral when I call for a vote of her freedom."_

 _Augusta was not happy in the slightest but understood now why Amelia wanted to talk to her immediately. She knew that Bellatrix was a nasty piece of work that tortured her son and daughter-in-law to insanity and caused young Neville to live with her, wondering when his parents would be coming home. Augusta looked at Amelia and said, "You do remember that monster tortured Frank and Alice, making young Neville an orphan. Do you expect me to remain neutral, even if that monster suffered a form like Imperius? No, I will see that she is kissed immediately and you as well as Andromeda in Azkaban for harboring that traitor."_

 _Amelia's face hardened as she said, "First off, I checked the original case proceedings and nowhere does it mention that Bellatrix took part in the torture. It only mentions she was there and she was a loyal Death Eater. Second, you know how our laws preside when it comes to neglect and abuse of a child and I have valid information that what you are doing to the heir of House Longbottom would fall under those terms which would lead to a long time in Azkaban. I might even be able to get you Bellatrix's old cell during your stay. Now, you can either you go against me and end up in Azkaban or you can remain neutral during the entire proceedings tomorrow. The choice is yours Augusta, and I hope you make the right one." Looking even angrier at the threat, Augusta stormed out of the office without a word, leaving Amelia to wonder what the older woman would do and hope that she wouldn't have to use the information Harry had on Neville to take Augusta out of the equation for the time being._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _July 1, 1991, Ministry of Magic_

Soon Amelia was brought back when she heard Dumbledore clear his throat and ask, "Is there anything our esteemed members would like to bring forward at this time?" Amelia stood and cleared her throat, hoping that this would go smoothly. She looked at Dumbledore and said, "I wish to bring forth a grave error in our Justice System, Chief Warlock." Dumbledore nodded and said, "The stand recognizes Amelia Bones of house Bones. Madame Bones, to what is this error in our Judicial System?" Amelia readied herself and told the entire Wizgamont what she told Augusta concerning Bellatrix and how she ended up a Death Eater. She looked at everyone and saw many were shocked and wanted to believe otherwise but where hard pressed when she had the written forms of the conversation under Veritaserum.

Many of the former Death Eaters looked like they were planning something and she was glad she had planned for such cases. Soon many of the "Light" faction asked questions such as if she could prove that Bellatrix wasn't lying and if she was able to be trusted. Amelia answered all of the questions as best as she could, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Given the evidence that Madame Bones has provided for us, I suggest we put this up for a vote. For those who wish to have Bellatrix freed please send up a green light. For those who wish to have Bellatrix back in Azkaban please send up a red light. And those who wish to remain nutral send up a blue light. Please vote now."

Amelia held her breath as all of the lights were sent up and Dumbledore was counting them up. She watched as Augusta looked like she was eating one of Dumbledore's lemon drops and sent up a blue light shocking many. Once Dumbledore finished counting, he stood up and said, "The total has been tallied. For the blue lights, there are a total of ten. For red lights, there are a total of fifteen. And for the green lights, there are a total of seventeen votes. Bellatrix is now a free woman as of July 1, 1991. That said, are there any other requests?"

Lucius Malfoy stood up and said, "I wish to have Bellatrix Lestrange released into the custody of House Malfoy." Amelia and the others had planned for this and said, "I do not believe that would be wise Lord Malfoy. Bellatrix is still recovering and under the care of a trusted healer. Since Bellatrix was, to use a muggle term, brainwashed and is still recovering, if she is to have a psychotic break, I do not think you would stand a chance give that in the last war Alastor Moody created the tactic "Get the Hell Out Of Here" when her distinctive cackle was heard. For the time being it would be best for everyone if she stayed with her healer and be given a year or so to get well."

At this, Dumbledore stood up and said, "I must agree with Madame Bones on this one Lord Malfoy. Bellatrix would be better off with her healer until she is cleared of her stay in Azkaban and time under mind altering control." Once the Wizgamont session was over, Amelia made her way back to Andromeda's to let both her and Harry know of the good news.

 **Here is Chapter 6 my lovely readers. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review as it allows me to make sure I am writing a good story that you all enjoy and want to read.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 **Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap**

 **Chapter 7**

 _July 6, 1991, Tonks Residence_

Harry and Andromeda both sat and watched as Lucretia slowly drank some room temperature chicken broth with a nutrient potion in it. Harry was sitting and writing some notes while reading a book on psychology while Andromeda was talking to Ted and letting him know of the situation. Harry had decided to stay away from the magical world for a while and let thing cool down until she re-entered it. Harry looked at something and wrote down some notes before going back to reading.

Soon a knock at the front door was heard and Andromeda got up an answered the door. Andromeda walked back into the room with Amelia following behind her and sitting down next to Harry. Harry turned to Amelia and asked, "When you talked with Augusta, did she seem like she was under a curse or potions?"

Surprised by the question, Amelia thought about it for a few moments before saying, "No, she showed no signs of any potions or spells. Why do you ask?"

Harry looked at her and said, "I have reason to believe that either the Longbottom's are either suffering from PTSD, better known as Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, or they are being forced to stay in the catatonic state they are in through either potions or spells or a combination of both. I am hoping that Augusta has nothing to do with this, even though she is a strong supporter of Dumbledore."

At this, Amelia understood what was going on and nodded. Thinking for a moment, she then asked, "What do you plan on doing to check out the situation? I believe that Dumbledore, and if Augusta is involved, will do everything to keep them in the state they are in if they can."

Harry sighed and thought about it before looking up and saying, "We can say that with my information being known that I was under the control of the Death Eaters, and since the Longbottom's were known to oppose them, then it could mean that they are under more than just the effects of the Cruciatus."

Thinking about it, Amelia nodded and also said that it would help if Harry went with them as incase backup was needed as she was an amazing duelist. Harry nodded and it was decided that a week before Neville's Birthday would be the ideal time to go and help the Longbottom's. In the meantime, it was being discussed of how to tell both Lucius and Narcissa that Lucretia was alive and that it was the Death Eaters who captured her. Amelia said that she could contact them both and that a case brought forth information that concerns both of them. Once it was decided, Amelia sent out a letter to both Lucius and Narcissa that she requested their presence concerning a case.

 _July 9, 1991, Ministry of Magic_

Lucius and Narcissa were both suspired that Amelia had contacted them but decided to see what she had to say. Slowly making their way to her office, Lucius and Narcissa both wondered if this had anything to do with Lucius' illegal past.

Once they make it to Amelia's office, they are heard someone tell them to enter and they brace themselves for the worst. When they entered the office, they were surprised to see not only Amelia in the room but also a healthy looking Bellatrix in the office as well. Amelia looked at them and said, "Thank you for coming. I have asked you here today because recently a case pertaining to the both of you has come to light, more specifically, the kidnapping of your daughter Lucretia."

At the name of their daughter, both tensed up and Lucius snarled out, "How do you know about her? That information was kept private as it was impossible to prove her kidnapping as the muggles that committed the crime left no trace or way to track her."

At this, Harry spoke up saying, "That is because she wasn't kidnapped by muggles but associates of our past. I was with our dear sister when her daughter came home and pointed her wand at me. Once we explained why I was there and what was going on she made the comment "Am I going to find out that Lucius Malfoy is some misunderstood ballerina?" I was hit with a memory of Lucretia and how she use to dance around and Cissy called Lucretia, her little ballerina. I remember overhearing Rodolphus and Rabastan discussing the success of the kidnapping and where they had her. Since I also overheard where the location was and that is was a mission from the Dark Lord himself, I didn't resist since I was forced to be obsessively loyal to that cause."

Both Lucius and Narcissa were shocked that it was not muggles but Death Eaters commanded by the Dark Lord to capture their daughter. Narcissa walked up to Harry and asked, "What happened to those involved and where is my daughter?"

Harry looked at the woman and said, "I killed all who were involved with guarding her and as for where she is, she is with our sister since she wouldn't harm her to harm you. My main fear is those at Saint Mungo's would not help her get better and blame anything that happened to her from her time spent with Muggles. This reasoning comes from the fact that an auror was there in Death Eater robes and that makes me wonder who else is involved with them."

Both Lucius and Narcissa nodded at this reasoning and sat down. Lucius sighed and said, "I originally joined the Death Eaters because of an old auror who needed a "dark" pureblood to join the ranks as a spy. It wasn't long after this that Lucretia was born, making my resolve to help end this war stronger. Sadly as you know, we thought that she was captured by muggles which broke my resolve and strengthened a growing hatred for muggles and mud… sorry I mean muggleborns. I then killed the auror to protect myself and then gave everything to the Dark factions cause. It will take some time to lose the bigotry that I have grown accustomed to but I will try my best, I will also stay out of the war and help support stopping them."

At this, Harry looked at Lucius and said, "How about handing over the diary that was given to you. I remember something being mentioned that it was given to you and I have reason to believe that it is a Horcrux."

Upon hearing this, Narcissa gasped in horror and Lucius did an impressive feat and became extremely pain for a Malfoy. He nodded and said he would contact them once he knew of a safe location to dispose of it. Lucius and Narcissa said they would contact Harry and Andromeda when they could be over to visit their daughter and left in a daze.

Once they were gone, Harry could only hope that everything would soon change for the better. Now his biggest concern was seeing about helping the Longbottom's and seeing if it was possible to give Neville back his parents.

 **Here is Chapter 7. Sorry for the slow updates but I have been busy with classes making it tough to have time to write chapters for my stories. As always, please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 **Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap**

 **Chapter 8**

 _July 6, 1991, Tonks Residence_

Harry sat in the backyard of the Tonks' home. She was thinking about her last encounter with Celeste and well it went all things considered.

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _June 31, 1991, Tonks Residence_

 _Harry was sitting in the backyard when all of the time seemed to stop around her and everything turned to grey with an unearthly grey mist surrounding everything. Celeste appeared looking very angry when she asked, "What in the living hell were you thinking? Why did you tell both Amelia and Andromeda about your past? You can jeopardize everything by having this information revealed and if the wrong people find out, then you might as well kill yourself now."_

 _Harry sighed and said, "I know, but I didn't think I would have a choice. If either Andromeda or Amelia asked me for an oath of truth or made me take Veritaserum, then I don't know if it would work because of me being both Bellatrix as well as me. Would it work if I only used her name or my own?"_

 _Celeste seemed to calm down and sigh before saying, "I see your point. Keep it so only they know the full truth. I will make some calls when I get back to my office to have something made so that they will only know about what you tell them concerning Bellatrix but not about the real you. I will also see about something being made so that you can use Bellatrix's name only, when you give an oath and immune to Veritaserum when it comes to fear of revealing information that does not pertain to Bellatrix's past."_

 _Harry nodded and watched as Celeste started mumbling about not thinking about such things and hoping to think of something else before something else tempted the bitch known as Fate._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _July 6, 1991, Tonks Residence_

Last night during her dream, Celeste had told Harry that the potions were ready and she would be stopping by soon. Harry was glad that Amelia would be coming over to the Tonks residence later that evening to go over the information on the Longbottoms.

Soon, like before, everything turned to grey with an unearthly grey mist surrounding everything. Celeste appeared before Harry and handed her a potion, saying, "I would like you to drink this one now. It will make it so you are basically in every way other than the dual soul, Bellatrix Black. Once you have taken the potion, I will give you the other two potions that will go in Amelia and Andromeda's drinks."

Harry nodded before asking, "What are the risks involved? And can it be detected by any spell? You must realize that Amelia is in constant danger due to her job, so checking her food and drinks for any potion or poison is second nature for her. The same could be said for Andromeda as she grew up in the black family. Also, will they not notice that their memories will be changing?"

Celeste nodded and said, "No risk other than a small headache for a maximum of two or three days. And as for being able to be detected, unless you possess all three of the Deathly Hallows, then you cannot detect the potion, as it was made by Death itself. And to answer your final question, no. They will not realize that their memories are changing."

Harry slowly reached out and took the potion and drank it quickly. It took a few minutes but Harry soon felt a massive headache start to form. Celeste nodded and then pulled out two potions and said, "It will be a bit before the full effects of the memories are locked away. Now, give these to Andromeda and Amelia and after that, you will be fine."

Once Harry took the potions from Celeste, she disappeared and everything went back to normal. Harry then waited in the backyard with the potions in her pocket until Amelia arrived. Harry quietly snuck into the kitchen and poured the two vials of potion Celeste had given her in two cups of tea. She then walked in and placed the tea in front of Amelia and Andromeda and went back to get her own. All three women began discussing the information on how to handle the visit to the Longbottoms when Amelia politely excused herself for the evening as she was starting to gain a headache.

Andromeda eventually did the same thing and went to her room to sleep off a headache she was also forming, blaming it on the humidity that had been horrible for the past few days. Harry laid down to get some sleep and only hoped that she would be able to get rid of a headache before some idiot made it worse.

 _July 7, 1991, Tonks Residence_

Nymphadora Tonks had gone home for the day to take care of her laundry and get some things that she would need before she visited Diagon Alley. She was trying to quietly walk by the guest room her aunt was staying in when she tripped over her untied shoelace and crashed into the wall, making a lot of noise that could easily wake the dead. Cursing her clumsiness, Nymphadora had tried getting up only to stare down the glowing wand of a very angry Bellatrix Black.

Nymphadora had seen her mother angry twice in her life so far and prayed she would never see it again, only to wish that her angry mother was who she was facing. Nymphadora had her stories about her Aunt and how she was scary and vicious when she was angry, and right now Nymphadora was glad she had used the restroom before coming her as she would have relieved herself of all her bodily functions at the sight of her enraged Aunt.

Trixie had been sleeping as best as she could with a headache she had when she was awoken by a loud crashing noise. She got up and pointed her wand and the one who had the audacity to wake her when she was staring at the form of her niece Nymphadora. Trixie snarled and said in a mocking baby voice, "What do we have here? Well, if it isn't ickle Nymphadora. Looks like I will have to teach you some manners on not waking your elders."

Nymphadora wanted to cry in fear at that moment when she saw her aunt fly back into the room and get pulled up from behind. She was lead into her parent's room and once inside, she saw her savior was none other than her mother. She hugged her mother tightly and started to cry when she heard her Aunt start to curse snarl. She was soon shoved into the closet and told to stay there as her mother got into an unfamiliar dueling stance. She watched as her aunt walked into the room only to go on the defensive when Amelia, her Aunt Narcissa, and mother started to duel against her.

Nymphadora could only watch in awe as her Aunt Narcissa and mother viciously traded spells with her Aunt Bellatrix. Amelia was hit with a nasty spell that caused her to fly back when the spell struck her shield leaving only the Black sisters to duel. Amelia crawled to where Nymphadora was hiding and watched as the sisters fought against each other. Amelia could easily understand by watching the duel, why Bellatrix was considered the worst Death Eater and You-Know-Who's right hand. She easily kept up with her sisters without hesitation and retaliated with a fury that chilled her to her very soul. Eventually, both Amelia and Nymphadora saw a small opening and both threw a stunner at Bellatrix which just barely clipped her, knocking her unconscious.

All of the women stayed on guard and had Bellatrix restrained and moved back to the guest room. Nymphadora looked at her mother, with horror clear on her face, and asked, "What was that? Why did she just attack me for no reason?"

Andromeda looked at her daughter and sighed, while saying, "This is the mood swings I was hoping you would be able to not be around. Cissy and I were good duelers but Bella was the most feared of all of the Blacks. Bella was beyond skilled and was well on her way to becoming a champion duelist before she was attacked by the Dark Lord."

Narcissa nodded and said, "I believe she was receiving training from many masters such as professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Why don't we spend the evening telling Nymphadora about Bellatrix, and what she was like when she was younger?"

Andromeda nodded and for the rest of the evening was spent telling Nymphadora about what Bellatrix was like. All Nymphadora could think about was hoping that her aunt got better and would maybe teach her how to duel as well.

 **Here is Chapter 8. I am sorry for the late update, I have been super busy with classes and I have not had much time to work on my stories. Hopefully, soon I will be able to start writing more, but until then I only ask that you please be patient with me. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 **Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap**

 **Chapter 9**

 _July 8, 1991, Tonks Residence_

Trixie slowly started waking up very groggy and she also had a massive headache for some reason. As she tried to move, only to realize that her arms and legs were bound. Trixie began struggling while wondering where she was, only to slowly regain the memories of trying to attack Nymphadora and attacking Narcissa, Andromeda, and Amelia. Trixie stopped struggling and groaned at cursed under her breath about the slip of insanity as she thought she was no longer in danger of slipping back into the mind of the psychotic Death Eater.

Trixie began looking around the room and saw that Andromeda and Amelia had their wands pointed at her, ready for anything. She couldn't help but say, "I'm not shocked that Amelia would have me tied down, but I never expected my dear sister to buy into the blood purity is carried through the family tradition."

Smirking that she got everyone to blush at that, Trixie soon noticed that Nymphadora was hiding behind her mother, looking very scared of her aunt. Trixie looked at Nymphadora and said, "I am so sorry Dora. I am also sorry if I scared you and possibly hurt you. Just know that I would never hurt you in any way if I was in control."

Nymphadora looked at Trixie for a moment before looking at her mother. Seeing this, Andromeda looked at her daughter and said, "Bella is telling you the truth. This was why I had you stay with Amelia for a while. Even though your aunt has been getting a lot better, she still has her moments where she turns back into the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange."

Nymphadora looked at her aunt and said, "I won't say that I am fine with it, but I can understand that you were not in control of yourself."

With that, Trixie nodded before waiting to be untied. Once she was able to get up, she immediately went to the loo to take care of her needs. Once she was out, she walked into the living room and saw that everyone was sitting around and watching her carefully. Trixie sighed and sat down, listening to the others when she heard Nymphadora ask, "Um, would you be willing to teach me how to duel? I want to become an Auror when I get out of Hogwarts and I watched to easily fight in a way that I want to defend against."

Trixie looked over to Andromeda who looked shocked but nodded carefully, wondering what would happen. With that, Trixie looked at Nymphadora and said, "Possibly, but you have to understand that it will be after you graduate and we can spend the summer helping you train. Understand that I will not be the only one to help train you though."

Soon Narcissa spoke up, "I can help you with your balance and more covert type training if you would like me to. I am also sure your mother will teach you some healing spells."

Nymphadora saw her mother nod and looked at Narcissa and asked, "Aunt Narcissa, what do you are going to give me covert training?"

Andromeda smiled and said, "Cissy here is essentially what one would call a Black Widow. She is the best as poisoning and getting information from someone without having anything connected to her or even someone remembering her."

Nymphadora thought about it before nodding and accepting her Aunt's offer. The rest of the day was spent talking and allowing Nymphadora to get to know her Aunt Trixie. Remembering what Tonks use to say her life was like during her fourth year and after graduating from Hogwarts, Trixie looked at Nymphadora and asked, "Why do you hide what you normally look like?"

Nymphadora looked extremely shocked and afraid when Trixie continued, "If you are changing your appearance to impress someone, then it is not worth it. If they cannot accept you for being yourself, then they are worthless and should have nothing to do with you. You are above many with the blood of House Black flowing through your veins."

With tears in her eyes, Nymphadora began to change to her original form and soon Trixie understood why she never truly liked her base form. She looked exactly like Trixie; the only difference was that Nymphadora had much softer features, soft storm-grey eyes, and light brown hair instead of black. Soon she heard Nymphadora say, "I change my features because everyone is afraid of me because I look like the Blacks. I hated not having friends so I hid my natural features from everyone."

Andromeda and Narcissa got up and hugged Nymphadora along with Trixie. A little while later, Narcissa got Lucretia from the second guest room and said that they would visit once a week for her checkups per Andromeda's orders.

Lucretia had given Andromeda and Trixie a hug goodbye and shyly waved to Nymphadora before the two Malfoys disappeared through the floo. A while later after that, Amelia left with Nymphadora, who wanted to return home tomorrow.

 _July 18, 1991, Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Amelia, Mad-Eye Moody, and a few other Aurors escorted both Andromeda and Trixie to the long-term ward where a very angry Augusta Longbottom and a scared looking Neville Longbottom were waiting on the outside of the room. Andromeda was the first to enter the room, who then applied multiple spells and potions to flush out any of the other potions from both Frank and Alice Longbottom. From there, Neville and Augusta were led into the room who watched Trixie enter. She looked and quietly talked to Augusta, saying, "I believe that both your son and daughter-in-law are suffering from something called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I would like you to have Neville and yourself wait just outside the door."

Augusta then scoffed and said, "I bet you wish to torture them more. I won't have it. You may have fooled others but I see you for the twisted filth you are."

Trixie sighed and said, "I want to let out my infamous cackle, and once I do that, I would like young Mister Longbottom to cry out for his parents. I believe that this may be what they need to wake them up, so to speak."

Augusta looked like she wanted to protest but Neville looked at Trixie and asked, "Do you think this can help my parents?"

Trixie sighed and said, "I don't know. While it could help them, I only ask that you do not get your hopes up. I am not sure of that night and I cannot tell you until I actually know something."

Not long after the Augusta, who was discretely being scanned by Andromeda, and Neville where outside of the door, Trixie let out her infamous cackle which was soon followed by Neville crying out for his parents. Alice soon snapped up and tried to get out of the bed, only to be caught by Trixie. Andromeda was soon called, along with the Aurors, who were shocked to see that Alice was trying to escape Trixie's grasp. Andromeda whispered in Trixie's ear, who stunned Augusta, and said, "Andromeda confirmed that Augusta is most likely on a potion that is causing her to hurt young Mister Longbottom."

Amelia nodded and had a flushing drought given to Augusta. Neville was shocked to see his mother awake and trying to get to him but was soon led out by Trixie. He looked up scared at the dark witch, only to hear her say, "Your mother will be taken care of and watched by Aurors trusted by Amelia and Mad-Eye until she is released. I can only say that I am sorry for any part I had to play in them being put here for so long."

Neville shocked Trixie by hugging her and thanking her for waking up his mother. Andromeda walked out and said, "Your mother is awake and is slowly being brought up to speed of what she has missed. She is asking to see her son."

Neville quickly ran in and soon Andromeda said, "Frank is a little worse but he is at least conscious now. He may be here for a lot longer but he is at least responsive now. Alice is going to be checked out at the end of the month at the earliest. Augusta is getting cleaned of both spells and potions that have been added to her over the past ten years. You did a good thing here Bella."

Trixie nodded and knew she had helped Neville so he would be able to grow up loved and happy. Now all she needed to do was find a way to meet young Harry Potter. She knew that the best chance would be to meet him was at Gringotts. With everything planned out, she allowed herself to glance at a smiling and happy Alice and Neville Longbottom.

 **Here is Chapter 9. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and I apologize as my class schedule has been changed on me, making it harder to write at the moment. I am also trying to keep up and finish the other stories I have started.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 **Hey everyone, I am sorry for taking so long to update but I have been really busy with school. I am able to work a bit on some of my stories but I do not know how long that will last as I am currently working on my Capstone for my Bachelor's Degree.**

 **Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap**

 **Chapter 10**

July 25, 1991, Bones Manor

Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda, Ted, and Trixie sat in the private office in the manor and waited to know why Amelia had asked for their presence. Not much later, Amelia, Kinsley, and Alastor entered the room and Amelia said, "I had to bring both Kinsley and Alastor in the investigation and I had to tell them everything since I was running into too many obstacles on my own."

Lucius and Narcissa looked upset but understood and helped by adding any information they could think of as everyone discussed how Augusta was under the effects of spells and potions to hurt Neville. Alastor and Amelia both added that there was no information on the potions and spells. They also added that they suspected whoever did this either used a house elf or were an acquaintance to Augusta.

Trixie and Lucius added that it was most likely an unmarked supporter as they had heard rumors that Voldemort had followers who did not bare the dark mark. They also stated that one of Augusta's friends could have been given potions or put under a spell to give Augusta the potions or place a spell on her to make her hurt Neville. Upon hearing this, Amelia, Kinsley, and Alastor all swore under their breath.

The next few hours were spent making a list of possible unmarked supporters of Voldemort. They also spent some time going through the list of possible countries that might have supporters of Voldemort. Narcissa sighed and said, "We need to take into account that there might be more of his known and unknown supporters that might have been in a similar situation to Bellatrix and Lucius."

Everyone nodded before Andromeda said, "Two other things I want to bring up. One is our cousin Sirius Black. We all remember that Sirius was very loyal to James. He considered James a brother in every way but blood. He was also very outspoken and against You-Know-Who quite often. I have been trying to find trail information for Sirius Black but I have not been able to find any court records."

While outwardly Trixie showed no signs of shock or any emotion, internally she was upset at herself for forgetting about Sirius and his innocence and not bringing it up sooner. She also wanted to hex herself that, while she was somewhat innocent as Bellatrix was controlled by having her mind rewritten to support Voldemort, Sirius was truly innocent and she had been enjoying her time as a free person.

Soon Alastor spoke up, saying, "That's because Black never received a trial. I had my suspicions about the whole thing and something didn't feel right when they said he was a traitor but I was unable to question him and not long after he was captured, he was thrown in Azkaban without a trial. And while I know many of you do not trust him, we may need Albus to help us get him a trial."

While everyone looked irritated at this information, they reluctantly agreed to ask Dumbledore later for help in getting a trial for Sirius Black. Soon Amelia cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention and said, "Andromeda, you said you had two things you wanted to talk about. What is the second thing you wanted to discuss with us?"

Andromeda sighed and said, "With the resent information about Augusta, I wanted to bring up young Harry Potter. He will have a large target on his back. He will have many trying to get close to him because of his fame and family money. He will also have many trying to kill him because of his supposed defeat of You-Know-Who."

Amelia looked startled and asked, "You are right, I will have Susan help him out if he is willing to accept her help as I know he may not know who and who not to trust while being there for him as he may need someone to watch his back as we have no idea of where he was raised nor do we know who raised him."

At the same time, Alastor asked, "What do you mean of his supposed defeat of You-Know-Who?"

Andromeda looked at Alastor and said, "First off, I doubt a one-year-old was able to truly defeat such a monster like You-Know-Who. Also if anyone defeated him, it would have been something that Lily Potter did."

Lucius nodded and said, "Plus he was always on about him being immortal and I have no doubt that he found or did some form of dark and disgusting ritual that would keep him from truly being killed."

Amelia nodded and said, "Ok, so who will watch over and help Mr. Potter when he goes to Diagon Alley? I would be more than willing to help him and give any guidance but I have to work and I cannot get the time off so I am having Lady Abbott take Susan to Diagon Alley in a few days."

Andromeda said, "I am not sure it would be best for Lucius and Narcissa to help Mr. Potter for the time being. And since Bellatrix set up a meeting with Gringotts for the thirty-first, we can help him out if we see him."

Once it was decided that Andromeda would be leading Mr. Potter around Diagon Alley, the small group left Bones Manor and got ready for the coming storm that would soon follow the return of the Boy-Who-Lived. The only thing that everyone hoped was that no one would be hurt when the storm arrived and caused all kinds of havoc.

 **Here is Chapter 10. I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter and I hope I will be able to work more often on the story but I cannot promise I will have the time to work on it.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 **Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap**

 **Chapter 11**

 _July 31, 1991, Diagon Alley_

Andromeda and Nymphadora were all waiting near the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron for Harry Potter to return to the Wizarding World. Trixie had gone ahead to meet with the goblins in order to get her financials in order. Soon they caught sight of a very tall man with a young boy who looked very much like a young James Potter with the eyes of Lily Potter née Evans. Andromeda quickly put a silencing charm on the tall man and asked him and the young boy to follow them to a private room.

The man nodded and followed both Andromeda and Nymphadora into a private room where silencing charms were put up and Andromeda said, "Hello Hagrid, it's good to see you again. I had you both follow me because I wanted to talk to you about young Mister Potter. A few friends and I have come to believe that this would be an opportune time to help Mister Potter gain first-hand knowledge about what has been going on since he left the Wizarding World and some of the more proper customs used by society."

Hagrid nodded and agreed with her as soon as the silencing charm was lifted. He handed Andromeda a key and a few things, saying that Dumbledore had held onto them for James and Lily after their death. He also handed Andromeda the ticket for the Hogwarts Express. Andromeda thanked Hagrid and asked him to keep his knowledge of Harry quite for his safety. With that, he wished Harry a happy birthday and left to go take care of some business for Dumbledore. Andromeda then walked up to Harry and introduced herself and Nymphadora to the young wizard. As she looked at him, she had a very bad feeling in her gut as she saw how small he was and how he wore clothes too big for him that were slightly worn out.

Andromeda sighed and gently led young Harry to the entrance of Diagon Alley and led him directly to Gringotts. She spotted her Trixie leaving the bank and called out to her. She quickly introduced her sister to young Harry and led everyone inside. She spotted an open lane and walked up to the teller window and handed the goblin a small note. The goblin nodded and asked for the group to follow him and he led them to a large door that read, "Account Manager Arnott, Potter Family Accountant."

The small group waited outside until they were called into the room and ushered into seats. The old-looking goblin had many large folders in front of him on his desk and gave a brief nod to the group while saying, "Greetings Mister Potter. I am Arnott, I oversee the Potter Family vaults here in Gringotts. I have been monitoring your family accounts since your parents passed and made sure that nothing bad was happening to them. So far, I have not seen anything that should be of a concern and I can also say that while many have tried to trick us into giving others access to the vaults, they were not successful."

Harry nodded and listened as the goblin continued, "If you are okay with it, I can give you copies of the financial reports and I am sure that Missus Andromeda Tonks and her husband Theodore Tonks would be more than willing to help you understand how they work."

Andromeda quickly explained what a Magical Oath was to young Harry and then gave one, stating that she would only act on the interest of young Harry and not do anything to harm him or steal from him. Trixie watched as young Harry easily accepted the Oath and gave a mental facepalm as she realized that she really was that naïve as Harry Potter. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted the goblin looking concerned at one of the folders before closing it and opening the others and going over them. Once everything had been taken care of, the goblin motioned for Nymphadora and Harry to wait outside the door while he spoke to Andromeda. Arnott looked at the witches and said, "I have some bad news to give and I want both of you to hear it. I also heard some rumors that both of you are working closely with Amelia Bones. The first file is a list of all members of the Potter family whether it is through blood or through marriage. And I understand that through his paternal grandmother, young Mister Potter is related to the Black Family."

Andromeda nodded as Trixie said, "I don't see how that is any bad news Account Manager Arnott."

Arnott looked at Trixie and said, "That isn't the bad news. The bad news is that something is going on that we were not aware of."

With that, Arnott handed the folder to Andromeda who looked at it and let out a horrified gasp. Seeing the concern, Trixie looked over Andromeda's shoulder and paled in horror at what she read. She looked at the old goblin and asked, "Is there any way we could get copies of these files?"

The goblin nodded and quickly made copies of the files and handed them to Andromeda, saying, "Make sure that this is taken care of. We will investigate on our end be we can only do so much. Make sure that whoever gets involved will only be loyal to you and only you."  
Both Trixie and Andromeda nodded and met up with Nymphadora and young Harry. They went down to his trust vault to pick up some galleons to get his school supplies for Hogwarts as well as any type of introduction book that he may need. When Andromeda took Harry to get his wand, Trixie quickly went to go get a familiar white owl who would become the young boy's best friend. She quickly got all he would need to help take care of the beautiful owl and went over to Olivander's and waited for them to exit. When they stepped out of the shop, she handed the snowy owl to the boy and simply wished him a happy birthday.

The young boy smiled before quietly asking where he would be going after they finished his school shopping. Andromeda sighed and said that he would be going with them as she had some concerns and that he needed to have some tutoring before going to Hogwarts about Wizarding customs. The young boy smiled ever more before practically skipping through Diagon Alley as he got the rest of his supplies. No one else noticed the dark and angered look in Trixie's eyes that made her look like the former Death Eater known as Bellatrix Lestrange.

 **Here is Chapter 11. Sorry for taking so long but I have been very busy with school and I have not had much time to work on my stories. Hopefully, everyone enjoyed the chapter and I will try to work on the next one as soon as possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 **Harry Potter and the Grim Mishap**

 **Chapter 12**

 _August 10, 1991, Tonks Residence_

Trixie was watching young Harry read a few books on potions and their ingredients, as well as how to properly prepare them, given that she knew how Snape would treat young Harry because of his rivalry with James Potter. She told Andromeda that Harry would probably be put into a spotlight and many would automatically believe him to know everything about the Magical World and due to this, it would be beneficial to teach him as much as they could without overwhelming the young boy.

When he first was moved into the Tonks family home, he was nervous and unsure what to do, but Andromeda immediately began to help him with his insecurity and helping him deal with the past eleven years of living with the Dursleys. Andromeda had started off with having Harry eat as much as he could and slowly working on him being able to eat more portions. She had also been secretly giving him some Nutrient Potions at every meal. Both Andromeda and Trixie had been trying to get him to focus and do the best he could on his work and not have to worry about looking better than others when it came to classwork. Narcissa had also been coming over and helping Harry by teaching him the customs most Pureblood children knew and the history of the Black Family. She also used what little knowledge she had and told him what she knew about the history of the Potter Family.

Narcissa had also brought Draco a few times and the first meeting between the boys had not been the best. Thankfully Narcissa was able to explain that she and Lucius had not been nice people as they believed that their daughter's disappearance was caused by Muggles. She had also explained that because of this, they raised Draco to hold the same beliefs and now that they found out they were tricked and now that their daughter was back, they were trying to break Draco of the bigoted views against Muggles. Lucius and Trixie had sat down with Harry and explained why he was famous in the Wizarding world and how they once followed the man who killed his parents. They apologized for their role in the war and told him that they would help him in any way they could as they feared the monster they once followed was not dead. Harry nodded and said that he would give them a chance but he would not fully trust them right away.

Trixie sighed at the thoughts and looked back to the papers from Gringotts that had been delivered. She thought back to the meeting that she had with the rest of the group back on the second of August.

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _August 2, 1991, Bones Manor_

 _Trixie was currently looking around the room and saw that Mad-eye Moody, Amelia, Lucius, Narcissa, and Andromeda were in the room and chatting before things got started up. Soon Amelia cleared her throat and said, "Thank you for meeting up tonight. First I would like to know how the meeting with Mister Potter went."_

 _Andromeda sighed and said, "It was alright but I do have a lot of concerns about Mister Potter. First off, he is small for his age and he appears to be wearing hand me downs much too large for him. I have reason to believe that he has been abused by his Muggle relatives."_

 _Amelia looked at Andromeda and asked, "Do you have any proof of this accusation or possibly any memories of this issue? Have you interviewed others to see if they have noticed anything so we could take these filthy monsters down?"_

 _Andromeda sighed and said "Yesterday Bellatrix and I went over to his Muggle relatives' home in Little_ _Whinging_ _, Surrey and we slipped into the house during the night and searched the entire house and what we found sickened us. First we did not find a single picture of the Muggle family with Mister Potter, instead, there are only pictures of the Muggle family. We scoured the entire house and we found that Mister Potter's uncle is obese and extremely unhealthy. We also found out that his Muggle cousin is the exact same way. We have reason to believe that the Muggle cousin has two bedrooms and the guest room is used for guests but nothing indicating that young Mister Potter was living there."_

 _Mad-eye looked at Andromeda and asked, "If you found no indication of the boy living there, then what makes you believe that he was abused by these Muggles?"_

 _Trixie looked at Mad-eye and said, "After looking around, I noticed a small door to a cupboard under the stairs with a chain lock on it and I had a sickening feeling about opening it. When I got Andi's attention, we opened the door and found a small stained mattress inside the cupboard and writing on the wall that said "Harry's Room" drawn in crayon. We also found a couple of small toy soldiers but nothing else. We also saw many dangerous cleaning supplies in there as well."_

 _Lucius was looking green when he asked, "Who in the bloody hell would leave a young boy, who is hailed as a hero to thousands of witches and wizards, in such vile conditions?"  
Trixie thought about it for a moment and said, "I have a horrible idea but I believe that Dumbledore left the boy in that place after the Dark Lord fell in eighty-one."_

 _Amelia looked sick to her stomach and she said, "Then we need to have a chat with the old man as soon as possible. I will send him a summons to talk to us here and we can question him to the fullest extent that we can legally do without holding a criminal investigation."_

 _Narcissa looked at Andromeda and asked, "Where is Mister Potter now?"_

 _Andromeda looked at her sister and said, "Ted came home yesterday and Nymphadora came home on the thirty-first of July. Right now Harry is with them, eating dinner and watching some old movies while we are here."_

 _Mad-eye looked at Andromeda and asked, "How did Ted react to Bellatrix being around?"_

 _Andromeda sighed and said, "At first, Ted freaked out and tried to attack Bella. As good as Ted is, he didn't stand a chance against her and ended up bound and stunned. I found them and I was able to help her from slipping back into the Madame Lestrange persona before I woke Ted up. I then proceeded to explain everything to him and he seemed to take it as well as anyone in his position could. He is still cautious around Bella but he seems to be fine with her at the moment."_

 _Moody snorted and said, "I would be cautious around her as well, even if she was never a member of the Death Eaters. She was raised a Black and that alone makes her extremely dangerous._

 _Narcissa nodded at that while Lucius looked at Andromeda and asked, "When we meet up with Dumbledore, what should we do about the children and should we invite the Longbottoms as well?"_

 _Everyone thought about it and Andromeda spoke up, saying, "We should invite the Longbottoms to this meeting we have with Dumbledore and as for the children, I think we should let Ted take them to the Muggle cinemas and Nymphadora can go with him to help out."_

 _Everyone nodded and agreed to everything that had been decided and they all hoped that the meeting with Dumbledore would shine some light on everything they have been going over and they could only hope that he was becoming old and making mistakes and not purposely causing all of these issues._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _August 10, 1991, Tonks Residence_

Trixie looked over just as the floo came to life and Lucius, Narcissa, Lucretia, and Draco walked out. They quickly got out of the way of the fireplace and greeted both Ted, Andromeda, and Trixie when the floo flared up again. Soon Alice Longbottom exited the floo with young Neville Longbottom and slowly made their way to greet Ted and Andromeda while giving Trixie a polite nod but keeping her distance. Soon a shriek was heard followed by laughter and young Harry Potter running down the stairs. Nymphadora was hot on his trail and it was obvious why when everyone saw that her face was painted like a clown. Everyone broke down laughing at the sight before quietly chatting about how much young Harry had opened up and seemed more childlike now that he was away from the sick Muggles he shared blood relation with.

Not much later, Amelia came by with her niece Susan and Susan immediately made her way over to Harry and Draco. She began to ask many questions about Harry to get to know him and the adults could see that they would be very good friends throughout Hogwarts. Neville stayed close to his mother for a bit as he looked nervous to join the other children. Soon Andromeda saw Alice gently push Neville towards the other children with an encouraging nod.

After a little while, Neville started to make his way over to Harry, Susan, and Draco who openly invited him to join their chat. Andromeda had wondered over to help Nymphadora clean off her face from the clown make-up after she had calmed down a bit. She was followed by Lucretia who was talking with both her and Nymphadora about some of the things she was hoping to do. Ted was currently talking with Lucius, Narcissa, and Alice about how he was first going to take the children to a pizza shop and then to a muggle cinema while they to their meeting. Soon Andromeda joined the other adults while Lucretia stayed to chat with Nymphadora. After a bit of chatting, the adults began to tell their children goodbye and they took the floo to Bones Manor while leaving Ted and Nymphadora to help take care of the children.

 _August 10, 1991, Bones Manor_

Amelia returned to Bones Manor, followed by Andromeda, Trixie, Lucius, Narcissa, and Alice. About ten minutes later, Dumbledore arrived who was followed by Mad-eye. Dumbledore noticed the people gathered around and frowned for a moment before schooling his features and looking at everyone, saying, "I was curious to why I was summoned this evening. I am also curious about the others that are here this evening as well."

Amelia sighed and said, "I summoned you this evening because there are a lot of discrepancies when it comes to the wellbeing of others and you are the only common factor we have with them. You will need to answer some questions that have arisen in the past two months."

Dumbledore looked at Lucius, Narcissa, and Trixie and said, "Can the members present be trusted, Amelia? I would hate for information to get out and be used by the wrong hands."

Amelia looked at the three Dumbledore was looking at and said, "They can be trusted, Albus. They would not be here if I did not trust them."

Albus stared at the group with an emotionless expression and said, "Very well, but understand that I may not be able to answer questions that I do not know the answer to. Also, understand that my answers may not be what you want to hear but I will answer you honestly."

Amelia nodded and said, "First, I would like to know what happened on Halloween ten years ago."

Dumbledore looked at Amelia and said, "I can only speculate but I believe that either Lily Potter did something that could protect her son or young Mister Potter had a bout of very powerful accidental magic or could have been a botched ritual or potion that Tom had done. It could have even been a combination of two of those theories or even all three. But in the end, I do not know what happened that night."

Lucius looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Who is Tom? I can assure you that the barman at the Leaky Cauldron was not a Death Eater."

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "It is the real name of Voldemort. His full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort is an anagram for his real name. Tom is the orphaned child of a Muggle by the name of Tom Riddle and a squib by the name of Merope Gaunt."

Everyone was shocked and slowly nodded at this knowledge and soon Andromeda asked, "That is shocking news but back to the reason we are here. I have recently taken Mister Potter into my home and I was wondering if you knew of his home situation or how he was being treated?"

Albus sighed and said, "That is one of the many regrets I will have to carry with me. I knew his life with his Muggle relatives would not be the best but sadly it was the safest place for him. With Alice in Saint Mungo's along with Frank, and Sirius locked in Azkaban, I was afraid that any claim to raise Mister Potter would be fought in the Wizengamot or bribes would be given so that he ended up in the care of a known Death Eater or Supporter of Tom."

Amelia soon asked, "Speaking of the Longbottoms and Sirius Black, did you have a hand in what happened to them?"

Dumbledore looked at Amelia and said, "I did not. I am not a healer and I will not begin to think I know more than one when it comes to medical knowledge. I may be able to tell the signs of a curse or spell due to my age but that is all I will claim. And Sirius has always been a difficult subject. He was placed in Azkaban and it has bugged me when I heard he would betray James and Lily. I remember how he was when he went to Hogwarts and he was very loyal and a brother in all but blood to James. I have a few theories but without any evidence, I cannot do anything. I have tried many times to get him a trial as well but I have been stonewalled at every turn."

Amelia nodded and soon Mad-eye asked, "What do you want to do know about the rest of the followers? Ever since Bellatrix's trial, do you believe there are more in a situation like her?"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "I have no doubt that Tom forced others to join him. But I do not know if they had the same issue happen to them that happened to Miss Black."

Mad-eye nodded at this and began to make a list of things needed to not only get Sirius Black a trial but to make sure that all those who were forced to join would be known to the group to see if they could become spies.

The rest of the meeting held discussions of asking Dumbledore questions and him answering to the best of his ability. He openly admitted his faults and the reasoning behind his decisions which unfortunately proved that he was in a tight corner due to the positions he held that kept him unnaturally busy and forced him to make decisions that he regretted. He had explained that the Order of the Phoenix was told to only use stunners because of the Death Eaters who would label them as terrorist if they went after them with lethal force. He also explained how he would do everything he could to make up for those poor decisions for the rest of his life. At the end of the meeting, everyone held a new respect for the ancient Wizard who is trying to do his best with the many restrictions placed upon him by the Wizarding World. Trixie decided to wait until she and Andromeda got word back from the goblins before showing Dumbledore and the others what they had found out at Gringotts.

 **Here is Chapter 12. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to do something a little different that I do not see very often. Instead of a Dumbledore bashing story, I wanted to make him more of a man who is doing the best he can with everything against him. And while he does manipulate things, it's never in a negative way. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
